A Struggle To Survive
by The Queen Of Words
Summary: Sometimes life does not care if you are prepared or not, it will still try and drain your body of its own blood. This is my first story so please review


I dont own the X-Men, Marvel does, but I do own Azzure' and Malachiso ask before usingthem please, that is if anyone ever does lol

She gets up from her grounded position, after being attacked by a tentacle full of electric energy coming from the danger room wall. She re-grouped with her fellow teammates, Rouge, Azzure', Jean, Malachi and Gambit all to her right. She was the co-leader of the X-Men. Her name was Ororo Munroe, codename Storm or Wind-rider. She was ready, hands already processing electricity from her mutant abilities to control the weather. Her eyes, from cerulean blue to all white, blurring some of her sight. Rouge had her right hand close to her face, eyes scanning the room, ready to use her incredible strength to rip a tentacle from the danger room wall. Azzure' had her hands ready and senses alert, possessing a Hanarcanzo sword, made to be the most sharpest swords ever, was ready to use her quick moves, which she learned from Psylocke, she also has the ability to fly and incredible strength, not quite as strong as Rouge but she was the strongest woman next to Rouge. Jean was alert but also a little over whelmed. She did not have the fighting ability that Storm, Azzure, Malachi, Rouge, and Gambit possessed, but she was a telekinetic. She could use a telekinetic shield to block her from any hits and control people's minds. Gambit, also known as Remy LeBeau, on the other hand was not only alert but was also enjoying himself. Storm and Gambit loved a challenge but unlike Storm, he enjoyed being challenged to the point of a thread from death. He was a charmer and had an unusual amount of empathy, he could use it to charm anyone and he had the ability to charge objects up and have them explode at his will. He used cards to do this as his signature. Malachi, the Black and Indian mixed man of Africa, was strong and quick, he was quick, almost like Flash and had a black belt in karate. He was smooth, and was known for his fighting ability. To the back of Gambit a tentacle came out from the wall, going at him with extreme speed throwing him off, dropping his cards.

"Watch your back swamp rat!" Rouge warned Gambit, throwing him off. The tentacle threw Azzure' off as well, stopping her concentration. She took in flight, using her mind to concentrate on lifting her body so gracefully in the air. The tentacle chased her in the air, making her exact movements. She made circles in flight, turning around gracefully and quickly slicing it with her sword. Down on the ground Jean used her mental powers to take out these flying daggers, destroying three at a time.

"Your playing with the wrong X-Man" she said, not paying attention to the flying dagger coming to her side, luckily Storm used the winds to blow it to the wall. Then the professor came onto the intercom from the window viewing in the corridor with Cyclops, and Psylocke at his side.

"Remember this isn't a game, these dangers are those we will in counter in society, we must continue this high level of training, it's crucial. As long as mankind fears us, our lives are in danger. It is now time for us to depend on each other for our very lives "

The wall blaster guns from the ceiling were released from the touch of a button from Professor Xavier. Storm took the air and went to one of the wall blasters and froze it.

"Rouge take out the rest of the wall blaster! Malachi disable all of the targeting cameras!" Rouge did as she commanded, using her strength to punch them out of the wall and Malachi used his kicks and punches to take the cameras out. Gambit got one that Malachi missed. With another push of a button the professor made the room change, the walls stared crumbling down on the team.

"What now Sugah?" Rouge asked staring at each dropping brick that hit the floor.

"Malachi, see if there's a way out! The rest of all shall try and keep the walls standing until he's found something'' Storm commanded.

Rouge and Azzure' went straight to the left wall trying to keep some of the bricks together and the wall coming down. Jean and Gambit went to the right wall trying to use there powers keep some of the bricks back together, and Ororo went straight to the ceiling using ice and snow to freeze the walls together. Malachi, still couldn't find a way out, he was looking through the dirt and stones to see if there was a hole showing some form of light.

"Mom's going to lose it Rouge" Azzure' said struggling to hold the walls up. Not seconds later the wall caved down on Storm, trapping her under the rubble. Azzure' flew straight to Storm not thinking about Rouge, or the wall. When Azzure' reached Storm, her powers went haywire. Lightening and electricity was everywhere, striking everyone. Snow started mixing in with the electricity and lightening. Professor aborted the session but it didn't stop Ororo's power surge.

"We have to get to her before she kills someone" Jean said, trying to run to Storm, but the winds were entirely too strong. Storm finally just released, power surging from every joint in her body, until she finally collapsed.

"Mom, are you ok?" Azzure' said running to her mothers side.

Storm awoke breathing heavy and seating effusively. She tried getting up but her legs failed her, she fell back into Gambit's arms, he scooped her up and cradled her body to his chest.

"Relax Stormy, Gambit got y' " Gambit said walking towards the hologram of Professor Xavier.

"I can not continue these sessions Professor, my claustrophobia isn't under control" she said tired

""Sometimes life does not care if you are prepared or not, it will still try and drain your body of its own blood" Professor said looking at Storms tired body in her best friends arms

The team left the danger room and Storm got in her swimsuits and got in the pool. Ororo swam 20 laps until she got tired. She hopped out of the pool and dried herself off. She then layed on her lounge chair and lost herself in her thoughts, She thought about Azzure' and Logan. Forge fathered Azzure' and had the nerve to leave with Mystique after proposing. Every time she thought about it, her stomach turned. She was blessed to have Azzure' but it hurt to know that Forge was aware of Azzure', but didn't want to see her. Ororo drifted into sleep deep sleep.


End file.
